


The Boundaries

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha!Andre, Alpha!Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Semir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Stab of jealousy ran through Andre’s core and he couldn’t stop the growl escaping his lips. Right after he did so, Tom’s head snapped back up and the feral Alpha’s gaze was right back on him, glaring, challenging him.And he was growling right back, unable to stop it.He’s mine, how dare you. The Alpha within him snarled.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan, Tom Kranich/Semir Gerkhan (Implied)
Kudos: 4





	The Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharisTeapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/gifts).



"This is starting to get on my nerves, we've been following this car for twenty minutes and he still hasn't stopped. At this stage, we'll be well out of the city border going who knows where," Tom groaned. 

"Why, do you have places to be?" Semir asked disinterested, keeping a distance between himself and the suspect. 

"No, but I'm just fed up just driving around at snail’s pace for half an hour, he probably knows we're following him anyway and drags us around aimlessly until we give up." 

"Do you have the lottery numbers too while you're at it?" 

"Just wait, you'll see I'm right." 

They followed the driver down a dirt road that neither of them was familiar with. 

"Is it a garden colony? That doesn't sound resourceful for making fake plates," Tom eyed the small wooden structures behind a line of fences. 

"Maybe they grow the plates with the cabbages." Semir smiled and Tom tsked in annoyance.

"Yeah, and they fertilize it with your sense of humor because that’s a pile of-" 

“Oh hey look, he stopped,” Semir spoke over him, pointing ahead and Tom saw the suspect’s car pulling into one of the gardens that had a small brick house the size of a shed.

The driver exited the car then, looking around to ensure nobody was following him. He unlocked the door to the brick house and disappeared within.

Semir pulled the BMW to a full stop and the two men got out just far enough to stay out of view, but close enough to be able to stop him if he tried to bolt back to his car.

“I kinda doubt he has the plates in there, but I hope he does so we can go home finally,” Tom grabbed his gun from his side and loaded it. His partner did the same and the two of them snuck closer to the fence, they entered the property quietly and Tom closed the gate behind them, not that it’d do much if the guy tried to run for it if the building had two exits, but it would hopefully slow him down.

There was no sound coming from within the structure and so they continued to creep closer. It couldn’t have been larger than two rooms, so they knew once they opened the door, he’d see them. They each moved to one side of the door, Semir by the handle, ready to push the door open. They exchanged a quick look of confirmation and moved.

Semir moved the handle and kicked the door in one smooth motion, Tom rushed in then, Semir right behind him.

“Hands up!” Tom shouted, gun trained right ahead at his target, but what occured next, Semir had no idea, he didn’t see what was his partner seeing, because as soon as Tom rushed in and shouted his warning, in the same split second there was a shattering sound and a splashing noise. Fragments of thin glass flew past Semir’s head and droplets of some clear liquid landed on his face while his partner let out an agonizing scream and reeled back abruptly, hitting Semir in the chest and forcing the two of them fall back.

Semir quickly pushed himself from underneath Tom’s writhing form pinning him to the ground, his partner continued to scream in pain, covering his face with shaking hands as the suspect jumped over them and ran past them.

Semir moved over Tom, grabbing his hands and trying to pull them away from his face, but Tom fought against his efforts hard and Semir could see the blood seeping from underneath his fingers, accompanied by a really strange powerful odor from the liquid completely covering Tom’s face and soaking into his clothes.

There was a squeal of tires and Semir raised his head to see their suspect fleeing, most likely never to be seen again, he got to his feet and ran over to his car as fast as he could. Even as he unlocked the BMW and climbed in the backseat, rummaging under the seats, he could still hear Tom’s screams and he could feel his heart in his throat, his hands were shaking when he finally got a hold on a water bottle and ran back to the fallen Alpha who shifted on his side, his hands still firmly over his eyes.

Semir fell to his knees beside him and undid the cap on the water bottle. He wrapped his hand around Tom’s wrist and began to pull it back again, finding the same resistance as before.

“Tom, I have to rinse it out, move your hands!” He shouted over the deafening cries.

It was with extreme reluctance that Tom’s hands loosened enough for Semir to pry them off his face so he could pour the water over his bloodshot eyes, dumping the entire content of the bottle until Tom began to calm down and stopped screaming, gasping for air instead.

His face was badly cut up from the shattered glass, bleeding all over the small incisions the sharp shards made, some still imbedded in his flesh and Semir had to drop the bottle to pull Tom’s hands away when he tried to touch them. The Omega held his partner’s hand firmly, glad when the grip from his partner held on just as strongly suggesting he was aware of his presence, so Semir used his free hand to pull out his phone and call for back up.

\-----

In the agonizing fifteen minutes it took for an ambulance and other officers to get there, Semir comforted his partner as best he could while trying to figure out what the suspect actually threw at them, even when he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the liquid as best he could from Tom’s face without touching the shards, his partner’s skin was visibly reddened and heated, reacting to the oddly smelling formula almost immediately.

It didn’t do anything to Semir, but he wiped it off right away so maybe it just didn’t have the time to react.

Tom raised his head from where it rested on Semir’s lap before the first cars pulled up, Semir watched him worriedly as he moved himself into sitting position, his eyes still firmly closed. Semir held him by the shoulders, reinforcing his balance when he wobbled uneasily.

“Tom maybe you should lie back down…” he told him softly, moving a strand of wet hair from his eyes, the Alpha let out a pained noise and Semir had to swallow the urge to whine in response. Tom’s scent began to strengthen in the few passing moments to degrees dangerously close to him going feral. He watched his partner moving his hands blindly in the air in his direction until they collided with Semir’s shoulders. The Alpha’s fingers dug painfully into his flesh and Semir winced. Tom’s shallow breathing died down, replaced by a low rumbling sound.

“Calm down, Tom,” Semir told him, reaching for one of his hands digging into his shoulder and rubbing over his palm comfortingly as the Alpha began to shake. Semir was so focused on watching Tom’s demeanor change that he didn’t notice the people running towards them.

“Tom, Semir! Are you alright?!” Herzberger’s voice made Tom stiffen, he tilted his head slightly and Semir saw his nostrils flaring up while resuming his tight hold on the Omega’s shoulders.

Semir glanced back and saw Herzberger and Bonrath already rushing towards them, the paramedics not far behind, but something wasn’t right, his senses were screaming at him every possible warning, he couldn’t let them come close.

“Stop!” He shouted before any of them could get close enough.

The officers came to an abrupt halt, bumping into each other as they did so.

“What? Why?” Herzberger called out, remaining frozen midstep.

Semir turned to Tom then, to the hands he had on his shoulders, now slowly moving downwards towards his arms and trying to pull him close while continuously making low rumbling noises.

“It’s okay, calm down,” Semir repeated, growing increasingly anxious. As long as Tom remained calm, he wouldn’t go feral and they could figure out what was in that bottle-

“Semir!” 

The Omega stiffened at the sound of that voice and the familiar scent that followed it and before he could shout out a warning, Tom shoved him to the ground and hovered over him, growling at the incoming Alpha, blood freely running down his face from the increased adrenaline flowing through his body.

Semir grabbed at Tom, pulling him back before he could charge at Andre who came to an abrupt stop several steps before them, halted by Bonrath and Herzberger.

“Don’t, something is wrong with Tom!” Bonrath warned his colleague.

“The guy threw something at him, he’s gone feral,” Semir added, staring up at his partner’s bloody face with worry. With another Alpha in the proximity, it only seemed to get worse. Semir could feel his mate’s growing urge to get close and get Tom off of him, but no matter how threatening Tom tried to sound, he was injured and confused.

When he heard Andre take another step closer, Semir looked towards his mate.

“Stay where you are, let me do this!” 

He met Andre’s frown then, of course his mate didn’t like that.

“I won’t hurt him, Semir, I just want to get him off of you before he hurts you,” he promised, taking another step towards them. Tom let out another growl and bowed lower as if to protect his partner from the approaching Alpha.

“Andre, you’re making it worse, just stop please!” Semir demanded and turned back to Tom,” He’s not going to hurt me, he just needs to calm down,” he slowly reached out towards Tom’s face, grabbing him and making him look down.” It’s alright, none of them are going to hurt us.”

Andre frowned, unsettled at how dangerously the out-of-control Alpha was to his mate. Trustworthy or not, Tom was feral, he could hurt Semir. But he remained where he was, he trusted Semir as much as it pained him to watch the scene unfold before him.

“Everything is okay, there’s no danger,” Semir continued to reassure the growling Alpha and the officers shifted restlessly behind Andre.

“God, I can’t watch this, if he’s gonna snap, Semir’s done for,” Andre heard Bonrath mutter.

“He won’t, if he moves, I’m going in whether Semir wants me to or not,” the Alpha said firmly.

He could smell something off in the air, something extremely irritating that itched at his nerves and made his fingers twitch, like a scratch at a chalkboard, or a sting he couldn’t scratch. It mingled with Tom’s scent, morphing it into terribly chemical odor…

_ The guy threw something at him _

“Semir, did you see what the guy threw at him?!” Andre called out then, coming to a slow realization.

Semir halted in his effort to soothe his partner and looked up.

“Something clear, it smelled like a really strong perfume, why?” 

Andre pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew exactly what this was.

“It’s a chemical that increases aggression in Alphas, makes them immediately hostile when they come in contact with another Alpha!” He growled, aware of the effect it was taking on him despite how far away he was from the two, he made sure to take several steps back before it could make it difficult for his self-control, how the hell would a petty criminal get his hands on something like this?

“How do we stop it?” Herzberger wondered,”He looks worse and worse.”

“I don’t know,” Andre ran a hand through his hair, feeling helpless.”There’s no way to stop it until it ran its course.”

“How long is that going to take?”

Andre chewed on the inside of his cheek, staring intently at the way his friend continued to glare at him. It could easily hold up until Tom attacked and then not even the effects losing their potency would save either of them from trying to kill each other.

And very likely hurting or killing Semir in process. This was a territorial battle, as long as Semir was in the picture, there was no way Andre could get close.

“Tom’s behaving like Semir’s his mate,” Andre realized with disbelief crossing his features. 

“But, Semir’s your mate? How’s that possible?” Herzberger wondered.

Andre was asking the same question in his mind, it really shouldn’t be possible, Semir carried his mark that any Alpha recognized immediately as him being bonded, yet the way Tom lowered his head when Semir caressed him and leaned into his touch, he was acting like he didn’t acknowledge the mark at all.

Stab of jealousy ran through Andre’s core and he couldn’t stop the growl escaping his lips. Right after he did so, Tom’s head snapped back up and the feral Alpha’s gaze was right back on him, glaring, challenging him.

And he was growling right back, unable to stop it.

_ He’s mine, how dare you _ . The Alpha within him snarled.

“Andre, stop!” Semir shouted when he felt the shift in his mate’s emotions. The growing anger.

The two Beta officers tried to hold him back, but he fought against their hold, no longer fighting the need to protect his Omega, Tom wanted to challenge him? He’d get his fight. Andre was going to fucking kill him, he was hot and his blood was boiling. How dare this Alpha try and take what’s his?

\----

Semir realized his mate lost control the second Andre no longer responded to his pleas, his nostrils filled with the mixing scents of two competing Alphas and all words of warning he had up to this point were completely drowned by the animalistic snarls of two beings ready to kill each other over absolutely nothing.

He knew the moment Bonrath and Herzberger lost their grip on Andre, it would be it, Tom was blinded and couldn’t efficiently defend himself, he stood no chance in the fight.

Knowing that his voice was now falling on deaf ears and the panicked screaming of the officers trying to restrain Andre from charging as he grew more and more feral, there was only one thing Semir could do.

He reached up and wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck, the Alpha was completely distracted at this point, but still went down as Semir pulled him closer.

“I only ever did this with Andre, but I don’t know what else to do…” the Omega said more to himself than anyone else and quietly apologizing to Andre, he pressed Tom’s face in the crook of his neck, right where his scenting gland is, bearing his mate’s mark.

He closed his eyes and waited, his scent slowly strengthening and enveloping his partner’s senses just as it should.

For a long moment, Semir could only hear the loud growls and snarls and Tom’s tense body above his practically shaking with rage.

But then he felt soft breeze against his neck and Tom went suddenly deathly quiet as he inhaled the spreading scent of the Omega below him.

Andre soon too, seemed to fall silent as Semir’s scent reached him.

Within moments, Tom’s body went completely lax, his muscles relaxed and Semir felt Tom’s arms slowly wrap around his body, pulling him close as he inhaled deeper until finally raising his head and opening his eyes as much as he could without tearing up with pain.

He met Semir’s gaze with confusion.

“What happened?” He croaked.

Semir was far too relieved to form a response and pulled him down for a hug instead. Tom hugged him back reluctantly before finally moving away and letting him sit up. He looked around, utterly lost. Semir ran his hand through the dazed Alpha’s hair with a small smile.

“Welcome back.”

Tom blinked.

“I went somewhere?” 

He reached for his face and hissed when he felt one of the shards and Semir handed him a napkin to wipe off the blood running down his chin. Then Semir’s gaze shifted to Andre, still standing there, now silently staring at the two of them.

Pursing his lips, Semir stood up and walked to his mate, still being held back by their colleagues. When the Omega came to a stop right in front of Andre, they let him go, he was looking at Semir with blank stare, even as Semir raised his hand and caressed his cheek.

The lack of reaction made Semir genuinely worried, Andre saw him let Tom scent him, nobody but his mate should be able to do that, did it harm their bond?

“Andre?” He asked, anxious. Please, don’t be mad at me, he begged silently.

At last, Andre made a move.

They all watched as he bent down towards him and stopped short of Semir’s neck, right where Tom scented him a moment ago.

When Semir moved, Andre’s hand shot up and pressed against the side of his neck to keep him in place and slowly, Semir felt the press of Andre’s lips against his throat.

But it wasn’t a kiss.

The Alpha’s mouth opened and Semir felt his teeth sink into his flesh as he bit hard right over the spot he marked years ago.

“Ow,” Semir winced while Andre wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer while he sucked on the freshly made mark, completely shameless of the extended audience that surrounded them. When Andre began to lick at the wound afterward, Semir felt the heat of embarrassment crawl to his cheeks when he let out an involuntary noise, but the way Andre held him made it impossible not to purr in pleasure at his Alpha’s loving care.

Couple more licks later, Andre gave the new mark a one last light kiss and straightened up, looking down at his mate’s flushed face with an unreadable expression.

“Everything okay?” Semir asked then, reassured when Andre entwined their fingers when he found his hands.

“Yeah,” the Alpha nodded, a small smile forming on his lips ” just needed to do that.”

Tom cleared his throat awkwardly behind them and the two stopped gazing at each other like two newfound lovers to look at him.

A paramedic already rushed over and began to treat his facial wounds while he sat on the grass and looked far more embarrassed than hurt.

“I’m sorry guys, I don’t know what came over me,” his apology was so genuine, Semir almost went back to give him another hug, but he didn’t want to let go of Andre’s hands, the touch comforting after the ordeal.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Semir reassured him,” You’re okay, that’s what matters.”

Although comforting, his words didn’t seem to do much for Tom and he hung his head looking all the more shameful.

\----

Later, when they all returned to the station, Tom seemed to be avoiding the two of them. It wasn’t until Andre put a stop to it and pulled both Tom and his mate aside, before things got any more intense between the three of them.

He shut the door to their office and closed the blinds.

“Time to have a talk,” he informed them, looking at Tom, who immediately seemed uneasy.

“I already apologized,” he muttered.

Semir opened his mouth to argue, but Andre grabbed his arm, when his mate looked at him in confusion, Andre shook his head. Let me talk.

So, Semir nodded and stood back in silence while Andre approached Tom.

“Do you know what happened?” he asked him evenly.

Tom nodded.

“Yeah, I went feral over Semir.”

“Even though you’re not bonded to him, he’s not yours, you’re not his,” Andre said,” Do you know what that means?”

Tom ran his hand through his hair, glancing uncomfortably at Semir.

“I don’t, sorry.”

“But I do.”

Semir looked at his mate with equal puzzlement as Tom.

“Andre….” he began, already taking a step towards him, but Andre shushed him and gently pushed him away.

“It means you two must have formed a bond before Semir became my mate,” Andre stated far too calmly.

“Now, look, I always knew you two liked each other, I never tried to get between that, alright?” Tom argued immediately.

“There’s nothing you can do when a bond forms, it just does, the same way it did between him and myself,” Andre looked over at his mate. “I’m not telling you this to judge you, it doesn’t harm my bond with him in any way, it simply means Semir’s presence can calm you the same way it would calm me when you go feral.”

Tom looked at Semir then and pursed his lips.

“We formed a bond…?” He muttered.

“It’s not like what we have, but it’s close enough to have an effect on you,” Andre explained and to Tom’s surprised, he didn’t seem as angry as he’d expect him to be.

“Guess that means I can’t be his partner then,” he sighed, once again Semir was ready to protest when Andre interrupted him first.

“I’d say it’s more like you’re the only Alpha that I can now fully trust around Semir,” he said,” because now I know you’ll do anything to keep him safe.” He patted his friend on the shoulder.

Tom let out a loud exhale as if a weight was lifted off his chest and laughed.

“Well, didn’t expect that kind of revelation so early into the week…” 

Semir smiled from where he stood behind Andre. Hopefully, this meant the two finally found a common ground.

“You might even get to babysit our kids,” Andre said as he planted a quick kiss on Semir’s cheek and moved to leave the office to return to his own.

Tom’s grin fell to a frown.

“Wait, what do you mean I “might”? This better not screw over my uncle privileges!”

Andre gave him a brief wave and walked away.

Tom looked at his partner, who shrugged back at him.

“He was kidding right?”

Semir raised an eyebrow.

“Why does that lay so heavy on your mind? It’s not like we’re expecting to have a baby anytime soon.” He went to his desk and sat down.

“Are you serious? Semir you do realize you’re not twenty anymore-”

“You better not finish that sentence if you want to keep the uncle privilege.”


End file.
